Black Maria
by Marissa
Summary: A Beaxbatons student transfers to Hogwarts, and she gets off to a bad start with Draco. Hidden secrets about her past begin torturing her.
1. Making enemies and friends

Black Maria  
  
In response to a challenge set by Phyrbyrd. This is my first HP fic so be nice, please.  
Disclaimer: - I don't own anyone 'cept Maria we all know JKR owns them. Yada yada yada.  
  
Maria Bristol ran along the corridor and hurried to her double potions class with Snape, she had managed to get lost and was dreading the lesson. She stepped inside the dungeon as Snape was in mid sentence.  
"Sorry Professor, I got lost," she said out of breath.  
"And you are?" his nasal voice sounded almost menacing.  
"Maria Bristol, I just transferred from Beauxbatons."   
"Sit, I warn you not to be late in future," a boy with white blonde hair sniggered and sneered at her as she sat down. The lesson didn't improve, as Snape asked her questions that he knew she had no idea of the answer. Leaving the lesson, her bag tore and the contents spilled over the floor, her ink bottle smashed leaking ink all over the cold stone.  
"Miss Bristol, you are simply an irritation I could very easily do without." Snape sneered. Maria looked up and began to collect her belongings. The blonde laughed at her along with his two stooges. A tall red head knelt down and help her by casting a spell that made her bag repair itself.  
"Thanks," she mumbled stuffing her things away and standing up..  
"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," he smiled. "This is Harry Potter and Hermione Grainger."  
"Hi," Harry smiled as did Hermione.  
"Hello, I'm Maria Bristol," she smiled. "It's an honour to meet you all, I've heard a lot about you from Fleur Delacour, well not directly."  
"Oh, so what house are you in?" Hermione asked  
"Oh, Griffindor. My fight from Paris was delayed, I arrived this morning," she explained.  
"Let's go to lunch, I'm starved." the red head said.  
"Ron, your always hungry," Hermione stated. The four left the dungeon and headed towards the great hall. The enchanted ceiling reflected the weather which was misty and miserable. On the Slytherin table Maria immediately spotted the blonde.  
"Pay no attention to Snape, he's a complete git." Ron told her. She smiled and helped herself to the food. Harry and Ron sat arguing over Viktor Krum and Hermione was introducing Maria to some of the other girls, Lavender and Parvati. Parvati was glaring a Slytherin girl, Pansy Parkinson.  
"Pansy is such a cow, she stole my arithmancy homework," she snarled.  
"Who's that boy?" Maria asked pointing vaguely towards the silvery blonde.  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Why?"  
"He's obnoxious," she replied. The girls giggled and lunch continued.  
A week later Hermione, Maria, Harry and Ron took a walk in the Hogwarts grounds down to an old shed. Harry knocked on the door and a huge man answered.  
"Hey Hagrid," Ron greeted and the four were shown inside.  
"'Ello, who's this?" he asked.  
"Maria, she's from Beauxbatons." Hermione explained.  
"Oh, hows Madame Maxime?"  
"Madame Maxime is fine, grumpy but fine," Maria replied smiling.  
"Nice to meet you, Maria." Hagrid said. "Ain't you lot better be getting to herbology?"  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"Bye Hagrid." Harry and Ron chorused.  
"Au revoir 'Agrid," Maria replied in a French accent leaving the hut. "Hermione, I'll see you later, I've got natural magic."  
"Is that any good? I was going to take that class this year."  
"I started it a Beauxbatons last year. It's more about how magic can work for you within nature," Maria explained. "See you later," she hurried off towards the castle. In the entrance hall she encountered Draco Malfoy.  
"Bristol," his cold voice snarled.  
"Malfoy," she retorted in a similar tone.  
"You're a mudblood, you shouldn't be here,"  
"So what if I am, I have twice the capability you do."  
"I'd challenge you to a duel if you weren't a girl,"  
"Chicken," Maria muttered under her breath.  
"What did you call me?" his eyes pierced into her.  
"I... called... you... CHICKEN, and if you don't mind I've got a lesson," Maria walked off leaving Malfoy seething. 


	2. Talking with McGonagall

Shortly Madame Pomfrey came to his aid with Professor McGonagall. The nurse went quickly about her task pushing Maria out of the way, she applied a purple liquid to the wound. It smoked after she had tapped his shoulder with her wand. McGonagall was mesmerised by the scene, Draco was revived and quickly administered with some chocolate. He sat up and was escorted to the medical wing.  
"Miss Bristol, my office," McGonagall snapped. Maria followed in shock; she disliked Malfoy, but who didn't. Once inside she was ordered to sit. "Here, eat this," she passed her a chocolate frog smiling.  
"Thank you,"  
"Miss Bristol, the rivalry between you and Mr Malfoy is strong. I was hoping to rectify that because I need to win the house cup and I can't have Severus deducting anymore points from Gryffindor," the Professor was agitated. "Can you try to not pick fights with the little snake?"  
"I'll try, but I can't promise anything,"  
"Maria, if you do, do it around me and not Severus," she winked; the glory of Griffindor was one of McGonagalls yearly goals. "Return to your dormitory, I feel that you have served your detention." Maria got up and started to leave.  
"Professor, may I visit the hospital wing first?" she asked.  
"Of course, but don't be too late to bed, you've a potions test in the morning." 


	3. Challenging the enemy

Maria met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione at dinner. They had of course heard of her confrontation with Draco.  
"Maria what made you do that?" Hermione asked.  
"He was annoying me I put him in his place," she explained.  
"He will challenge you and destroy you, you won't be able to go to Hogsmead tomorrow," Hermione replied.  
"Please, you make him sound like Voldemort," Ron noticeably cringed.  
"His dad is a death eater," Ron said, his eyes wide.  
"You don't know that, Ron," the other girl mentioned. The subject of the conversation sauntered over to them.  
"Bristol, I believe we got off on the wrong foot," Maria rolled her eyes. "See, you should learn to make the right friends, Weasley, Potter and Grainger."  
"Malfoy, I'll make friends with whom ever I choose," she turned away.  
"The death eaters will return once more and our lord will rise again," with that he tried to leave with his two stooges, but Maria placed a firm grip around his arm.  
"Hey Draco," she released her grip and he turned round to face her. "Meet me tonight at eleven in the astronomy tower, a little battle is in order. Oh, and come alone," Draco retreated with his goons.  
"Are you absolutely nuts?" Ron asked.  
"No, I'm just gonna beat him." Maria bit into a potato.  
Hermione was trying to persuade Maria to not go to the tower to meet with Draco but all she got back was pure determination to prove herself.  
At ten to eleven, Maria slipped out of the girls' dormitory. She had convinced Hermione that she was just going to leave Draco stranded in the tower. She pulled on her invisibility cloak and left the Griffindor common room through the portrait of the fat lady. Maria hurried to the astronomy tower and waited for her challenger. Draco was twenty minutes late and she wasn't particularly happy.  
"Where have you been Draco? Scared are you?" she growled.  
"I had to shake off Goyle and Crabbe," he simply replied.  
"Fine, you ready, scaredy?"  
"I'm not scared by you," she was circling him tapping her wand on her wrist.  
"First shots yours," she stated.  
"I'm not going to attack you," he said.  
"Why?" she muttered a simple spell and sparks flew out of her wand barely missing Draco's head.  
"Hey! I'm not going to attack you."  
"Accio," she commanded, again she missed him causing a telescope to hover. "Come on Draco, you support the Dark Lord and yet you can't put a simple spell on me." Maria muttered another spell and this time it hit him, which he failed to notice.  
"Will you stop that?" he made a grab for her wand snatching it away from her.  
"That's not very wizard like," she said her eyes blazing with determination.  
"Look, I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry, okay, you win. You're the better wizard, er witch, er magic person." Maria giggled at his stuttering. "What's so funny?" he demanded.  
"My last spell, erm... your purple," she tried to explain through a fit of laughter.  
"Purple? What do you mean purple?" he growled.  
"My wand?" she said softly. He handed the implement back to her and waited. "Mirrassus," the wall she was pointing at became a mirrored surface that allowed Draco to see what she had done.  
"My... my... it's purple," she had turned his white blonde hair purple and Draco couldn't contain his laughter at himself. Maria giggled along with him and removed the mirrored stone and the colour from the Slytherin's hair.  
"Sorry," she smiled biting her lip.  
"It's okay, you know for a mudblood you're not too bad."  
"Who ever said I was a mudblood?" she replied exiting the tower pulling the cloak over her head.  
  
Please R&R and tell me what you want to happen next. 


	4. Purple reminder

At breakfast Hermione was telling Ron and Harry how sensible Maria became in not going to meet him. Maria and Draco knew differently, he also had a permanent reminder in the form of a strand of purple hair.  
"She just left Malfoy stranded in the tower," Hermione explained, Harry and Ron grinned and glanced at Draco.  
"Go Maria," Ron said as if he were cheering on his quidditch team. "Hope McGonnagal found him and made him clean the trophy room." Maria cast a sympathetic glance at the subject of the conversation. Draco was arguing with his stooges, presumably Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Yeah, is he joined at the hip to those two?" she asked.  
"Crabbe and Goyle? I think his father cast a spell on them so they never can be separated." Ron laughed. "Come on then, I'm dying for a butterbeer." Together the four set out to Hogsmead, laughing at Draco.  
"Draco thought I was a mudblood," Maria smiled.  
"Are you?" Harry asked over his steaming drink.  
"Course not, my mother was a sorceress and my father a wizard," she explained sipping at her drink. "But, Draco doesn't need to know that."  
The door to the three broomsticks swung open and in swaggered Malfoy and his goons. Harry groaned loudly as Draco came over to them. Maria smiled at Draco's purple hair.  
"Malfoy, seems there's something in your hair," Maria giggled.  
"What? What are you on about Bristol?"  
"Your hair, it's... it's purple," she reiterated.  
"WHAT?" he screamed. Ron, Harry and Hermione burst out laughing and Crabbe and Goyle were struggling to contain theirs. Draco stormed off shouting at his cronies.  
"How did you do that?" Ron asked.  
"It's a simple charm, it's much easier than hair dye," she smiled.  
The three finished their drinks and headed to Honeydukes to buy supplies until the next visit. They bought Every Flavour Beans, Jelly Slugs, Fizzing Whizzbees, Cockroach Cluster (as a treat for Ron's brothers Fred and George) and toad shaped peppermint creams. Maria also purchased a blood lolly (for Draco, but she had to reassure Ron that she wasn't a vampire). In Zonco's they bought an array of jokes and pranks to pull around Hogwarts, Maria equipped herself for further battle with Draco.  
*********************************************************************  
After dinner Maria was sat alone in the library, researching advanced natural magic. The person she most and least wanted to see ventured up to her.  
"Bristol, why did you leave that in my hair?" he enquired.  
"Leave what?" she asked innocently.  
"My hair!" he screeched.  
"Oh that, just a little reminder of our battle last night,"  
"What battle, you were the only one casting spells,"  
"Lighten up, Malfoy," she replaced the book on the shelf then walked out of the library. Draco struggled to catch her up. Maria rolled her eyes when he reappeared next to her halfway along and isolated corridor. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.  
"Look Mudblood...." he began.  
"Whoever said I was a mudblood?" Maria queried  
"I just assumed," he said  
"Malfoy, never assume anything around me, I'm not a mudblood or a wizard. I'm a cross between a sorceress and a wizard," Draco's mouth hung open and he grinned.  
"I'm impressed, I got you wrong," he admitted.  
"I doubt I got you wrong," Maria replied flicking at her nails.  
"Hey,"  
"Draco, you are arrogant, patronising, condescending and snobbish," she explained.  
"I'm sorry," he looked down at the stone floor.  
"Why?" she asked wishing she could look into his eyes and gauge his emotion.  
"I... What does it matter? Get going Bristol before I do something that maybe regrettable," his cold heartless front resurfaced. Maria smiled.  
"You won't beat me, something is wrong with you and I saw something different with you. Something almost human," with that Maria left. 


	5. Argument

In the following weeks Draco made Maria's life impossible, he sabotaged her potions and made Snape dislike her more than usual. She refused to allow him to get to her.  
One morning, however, after a particularly horrible potions lesson where Draco had managed to loose Griffindor fifty house points, she snapped.  
"MALFOY!" she yelled, her voice echoing around the stone corridor. He turned to face her, sneering. "Why did you do that?"  
"My potion was fine, it was you that put in the wrong kind of dragon blood," he innocently replied.  
"You switched the bottles," she said through gritted teeth.  
"Oops, maybe I did," Maria withdrew her wand ready to fight.  
"Leviosa," she commanded and Draco hovered above the ground. His belongings fell to the floor.  
"Put me down, Crabbe, Goyle stop her," he yelled.  
"What's going on here?" McGonagall asked as she transfigured from a cat. Maria set Draco back on the floor hard enough so he fell.  
"Nothing Professor" Maria smiled innocently.  
"You two my office now," the sorceress and wizard followed leaving Harry, Hermione and Ron with Crabbe and Goyle.  
Maria and Draco stood silently as McGonagall sat down. "Well? Miss Bristol I do not believe you did that unprovoked,"  
"She did she just hates me," he was cut off by an icy stare from the teacher.  
"He has been sabotaging my work," she explained.  
"Mr Malfoy?"  
"I have been doing no such thing," he lied.  
"Since the two of you cannot possibly agree I feel that an appropriate punishment would be for you to clean the trophy room without the aid of magic,"  
"But..." the simultaneously began to argue.  
"Obviously you are more alike than either of you think. Now no more arguments," both students knew that the conversation was over.  
"Yes Professor," they agreed.  
"Meet Mr Filch in the entrance hall Sunday at ten thirty pm sharp." 


	6. Punishment

The night of their punishment Filch marched Draco and Maria into the huge trophy   
room.  
"I want to see my face in every single trophy, we will keep an eye on you," Maria   
glared at the cat that was strangely loyal to the caretaker. Filch's eyes narrowed and   
took a final look at the trophies before closing the solid wood door behind them. Mrs   
Norris snuck out with him, but both students were well aware that if they put a foot   
wrong Filch would know. Draco began to polish, whereas Maria sat down and   
examined the trophies.  
"Hmm, nice collection," she smiled leaning against the wall.  
"We'd better start, this lot will take all night," Maria rolled her eyes.  
"Relax, Malfoy," she played with her long ebony hair and pulled out a chocolate frog.  
"You're going to eat?" he asked stunned.  
"Why not? I'm hungry," she replied. With a gentle swish Peeves appeared in the   
room.  
"Ooh, have you been naughty little childies?"  
"Peeves, get lost," Draco snarled polishing a large cup.  
"I'll tell Filch that you's not working," the poltergeist snorted at Maria.  
"Go away Peeves," she replied as he floated around the room laughing. He reached a   
top shelf and pushed the house cup which hit Draco full force on the scull. His body   
slumped to the floor, Maria rushed to his side. "PEEVES, GET MADAME   
POMFREY OR I WILL TELL THE BLOODY BARON," he dashed out of the room   
through the wall with the threat weighing on his mind. She removed her robe and   
placed it under his head, a worry line appeared on her brow. "Draco, can you hear   
me?" he remained unmoved she gripped his hand out of instinct. 


	7. Changes

(just a little note, to the nice people that reviewed this, thanks for all the comments that are helping and encouraging me. To those who say this is crap and that I think Harry is a coward, this story is meant to be enjoyment for me and hopefully those who read, I don't think Harry is a coward and I hope I haven't portrayed him as such. If I have I apologise. I also want to clear something else up this will become a bit more action as well as romance soon and the chapters will become longer when I have time to spend on them over Christmas. Happy Hols Ris)  
  
Maria walked into the dimly lit ward; she saw Draco sat upright nibbling on some chocolate.  
"Draco?" she asked timidly, she was far from friends with him.  
"Maria? Why aren't you cleaning the trophies?" he questioned.  
"We've been exonerated," she smiled.  
"Why are you visiting me? No-one else does,"  
"Just making sure you were OK and to tell you that we're out of detention," she turned to leave.  
"Don't leave yet," he reached out trying to grasp onto her. "Please,"  
"Draco, I...." she inhaled deeply. "What do you want from me? More purple hair?"  
"Sorry, can I talk with you later?" his eyes pleaded with hers.  
"Tomorrow, in the library, during lunch," she relented; something about him lying there alone desperate made her want to help. She began to feel like part of the wrong house.  
----------------------------------------  
Maria lay in her bed unable to sleep, she had been thinking about pulling a prank but chose not to opting to wait until Draco was able to be the target. She left the four-poster and went into the girls' bathroom to have a shower that might clear her head and let her sleep. She let the warm water cascade over her as she washed her hair. She spent a good twenty minutes under the water before towelling herself dry. In the large mirror she saw her long black hair, she ran her fingers through it sighing.  
"Time for a change, but what colour?" she said thoughtfully. "Blonde? Brunette? Red? Purple?" Maria wanted to have an impact with whatever she did, but not to outrageous, after all she didn't want to get expelled again. She decided on giving herself purple highlights to match Draco's streak. "Highlightus lilaci" (AN I'm useless at inventing spells) she commanded quietly as not to wake the other girls, slowly streaks of lilac began to appear, 'growing' to the tips. Maria grinned satisfied with the result and returned to bed. 


	8. Short discussion

"Maria!" Hermione shrieked.  
"What? What's wrong?" she replied.  
"Your hair!"  
"Oh, that," she giggled. "Do you like it?"  
"It's great, but when'd you do it?"  
"Last night, I wanted a change." Maria explained.  
"Oh," she paused. "Could you help me do mine sometime?"  
"Yeah, I see you with a red streak." Hermione smiled and they dressed contemplating colours.  
************************  
Hermione and Maria met up with Harry and Ron in the Griffindor common room.  
"Bloody hell Maria what did Malfoy do to you?" Ron asked his mouth hanging open.  
"Nothing, he's in the hospital wing after Peeves attacked him," she explained.  
"Hospital wing?" Harry asked shocked.  
"The house cup landed on his head thanks to Peeves," she stated with a slight smile.  
"What happened to your hair though? It looks like Malfoy's," Ron questioned.  
"Oh, I did it, too both of us,"  
"You dyed Malfoy's hair! Cool!" Ron was visibly impressed. Together they headed to breakfast.  
Afterwards they split up Harry and Ron went to divination, Maria to natural magic and Hermione to arithmancy. They promised to meet up at dinner; Maria's excuse for not seeing them at lunch was that she needed to do homework.  
************************  
Maria saw Draco sat at a quiet table in the library. She walked passed him and then left not saying a word. She walked outside into the grounds and headed towards the lake. The grass crunched under her feet. She could hear Draco following.  
She stared out across the water, the silvery blond appeared next to her.  
"Bristol," she turned and glared. "Maria thanks."  
"What's wrong Draco?" she asked looking at his puzzled expression. "Scared?"  
"Draco Malfoy is never scared," he replied his voice strong. Her eyes flitted to his hair where his streak seemed more prominent.  
"You had better try to stop washing that out, it won't come out," she grinned.  
"I see we match now Bristol, however I don't believe yours was a mistake," she found his sarcasm amusing.  
"No,"  
"I like it, I'm sorta beginning to like mine too," he said a faint smile on his lips. He gently knocked a stray strand away from her face.  
"Wait did I hear that right? A complement from a Malfoy?" she asked laughing it off.  
"Yeah right," he sneered.  
"You wanted to talk, so?"  
"It was nothing," he looked into her eyes. "You're just different to others."  
"I hate you and I'm willing to do something about it, I'm much harder to get at." Maria smiled and left him looking at the lake. 


	9. Painfull chase

Maria met with Harry, Ron and Hermione outside the Great Hall. Draco had passed them full of his usual sarcasm. Crabbe and Goyle laughed and they entered. Harry, Maria and Ron cursed Malfoy while Hermione tried to calm them down.  
When Maria and the others went inside McGonagall intercepted her on the way to the Griffindor table. She also spotted Malfoy and summoned them to her office immediately.  
************************  
Maria stood perfectly still, her hair brushed over her shoulder. Draco stood next to her equally immaculate.  
"This'll be about our detention," he said quietly.  
"No, it can't be. We don't have do that since you were knocked out," she didn't look at him, but focused on the window.  
"Then what? You haven't fought with me recently," she turned to him and saw him gazing at her with a wry smile. She smiled back shaking her head slightly. With that McGonagall entered the room and stood predominantly behind the desk.  
"Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?" she asked.  
"Erm, how about what have we actually done?" he replied cockily.  
"That's enough off that Mr Malfoy. As to what you have done, it is that colouring. It is simply not acceptable."  
"But..." Maria interjected.  
"Miss Bristol, unless you wish to be expelled from this establishment," she sharply drew in breath. "Then may I suggest that you behave and act in accordance to the set rules." McGonagall withdrew her wand. "Finite incantum" she said pointing the instrument at Maria. The colour slowly drained from her hair, leaving it a sparkling white. She then dashed from the room. McGonagall repeated the process on Draco and allowed him to leave.  
He exited the room and looked around for Maria. He heard a slight gentle sob in front of himself.  
"Maria?" he asked gently. She picked up her ears, he had heard her secret and now her knew she was weak. The warrior in her sensed she was about to fall. He glanced around at the armours; he knew where she was now. Behind the large suit of armour that was replica of Goderic Gryffindor's. He knelt down by its side and whispered, "Maria, are you all right?"  
She stood and took off down the corridor; he was hot on her heels and chased her. As she ran through the entrance hall she crashed into Hermione she stumbled but continued.  
"Maria?" the other girl asked stunned. Draco was shortly behind and ran into Harry, he equally didn't stop.  
"Malfoy? What the Hell have you done?" Harry shouted after him joining the chase.  
Maria collapsed under the sink in the girl's bathroom and her sobs became slightly worse. Draco suddenly burst inside and jammed the door shut with mop.  
"Hey!" she exclaimed trying, successfully, to sound strong. "This is the girls bathroom."  
"So," he looked down at her and ruffled his hair to allow it to frame his face. "I'm a big girl, there does that make it any better?"  
"No," she stifled a smile.  
"Tough 'cos I'm not leaving. Potter and his potty little pals are after me now," this time Maria's front slipped and she smiled and sobbed simultaneously.  
"Sorry," her eyes shone brightly at him and her hair had clung to where her tears had slipped down her cheeks.  
"What's wrong?" he asked sitting next to her.  
Maria was slightly taken aback by his apparent concern." I'm fine, sorry for getting you into trouble."  
"It's nothing new, but what about you?" she gazed into his eyes and saw them reflect his tone. She remained silent. "Fine, is it anything to do with, expulsion?" he sneered. This set off a fresh onslaught of tears. Draco tenderly brushed her hair away and smiled apologetically.  
"I'm a failure," she said in a small voice. She couldn't believe it was Draco Malfoy she was about to pour her heart out too.  
"So am I, I just deal with it," he repressed the urge to hold and comfort her.  
"But I'm meant to be a warrior, I just mess with my hair, pull pranks, have fun and get expelled," she cried.  
"Hey, I like your hair. It's...." her eyes were wide and miserable. "Why'd you get expelled?"  
"Madame Maxime was taking us for a potions lesson and I decided to have mine explode, but I put too much of the reactant in and destroyed the classroom and produced a noxious gas" she replied grinning wickedly. "Plus I enchanted my hair so it changed to a different colour every few seconds."  
"Woah, and that did it?"  
"Yep, without Dumbledore allowing me to attend Hogwarts I would've been a squib."  
"I'm beginning to like you," she had regained her composure and dried her eyes which now appeared a faint purple colour.  
"Maybe just maybe I could like you too." Draco grinned and heard the door rattle.  
"The doors jammed," Hermione said plainly.  
"I bet Malfoy's got her in there right now," Ron replied banging at the door. "Maria?"  
"Look little miss perfect got expelled. I guess your not so tough now I know that." Draco said getting to his feet. Maria began to cry more solidly this time. "What? Can't you defend yourself with out Potty?" she sniffed loudly. "Ooh, the sorceress is defenceless and virtually a squib." Ron suddenly came bursting through the door and landed a punch on Draco's jaw. Harry joined in as Hermione comforted Maria.  
"You okay?" she asked, the other girl was concentrating on the fight but nodded weakly. The two girls left the boys fighting and went up to their dorm.  
  
  
AN much longer chapter this time. 


	10. Understanding

When Maria left the dorm the following morning she found everyone in the common room and the great hall go eerily silent when she entered. She cast an accusing glare and Draco then ran away to an isolated corridor where she could be alone. She hated feeling this way; she felt vulnerable, isolated, and useless. She liked being strong, powerful, it'd gotten her into so much trouble before, but she couldn't change. A voice sounded in her head and initially she dismissed it as a figment of her own imagination. Her eyes opened and she saw Draco looking over her. She rolled her eyes and ignored his presence.  
"Maria," he said. "I didn't say a word to anyone."  
"Yeah right, get lost Malfoy," she replied frowning.  
"I didn't, please believe me. I may not be the most trustworthy person in the school but I'm honourable."  
"Get away from me, I don't believe you. I'll never trust you again, not that I ever did," he held his arm out to help her up. She simply pushed it aside and got herself up. She looked at him with disgust; he was only slightly taller than her so she could see into his eyes. "I hate you and I can prove I'm powerful. If I wasn't so mad at you I'd prove it, but you're not worth it." Maria walked away her head held high. "I thought you weren't the person Hermione warned me away from, but you are." Draco followed her not willing to end on that note. She hurried to the lake and collapsed by the waters edge. The first of the winters snow fell on her as she sat, tears rolling down her cheeks.   
"If you stay out here you'll freeze and with that colour hair they'll not find you until the spring," his usually cold voice sounded slightly warm. She would have smiled if she weren't so determined to not talk to him. "I'm telling you the truth. I didn't tell anyone," he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Then who did?" she had intended the words to sound harsh, but they were quite the opposite.  
"I don't know, maybe Ron or Harry?" he commented.  
"Not funny and equally inaccurate."  
"Maria, it was probably a ghost who told a naive student and he passed it on. Everyone knows every secret. It's McGonagalls fault," she turned to him and his grey eyes appeared much softer. She shuddered as the cold got to her. "Here," he knelt down, took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. "If you get up you'll be warmer."  
"Don't push it Malfoy," she smiled noticing his arms were still around her.  
"What?" she looked at his arms. "Oh, sorry. Do you forgive me?"  
"No, but I guess you won't go until I do," his arms hadn't moved.  
"See if you forgive me now," he tightened his grip pulling her closer, his lips touched against hers and he gently kissed her. Her mind raced, he was so gentle. His tongue parted her lips and their tongues danced as the snow fell around them.  
They separated and she smiled and then reality set in.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" she screamed.  
"Huh, what?" he was confused by her sudden change of heart.  
"You're a pillock Malfoy. Tu es un bâtard, comprendez?" she snapped.  
"What?"  
"Learn French, and stay away from me," she took off his cloak and threw it on the ground. "I'm not going to be manipulated by you."  
"Maria, I'm not trying to manipulate you. I'm confused, I honestly didn't breathe a word of your expulsion," he continued and gripped her left hand tightly.  
"Get off me, everyone knows now and it's all your fault," she snarled drawing her right arm back and slapping his cheek. Draco's silvery eyes flashed with anger that dissipated when he saw her shaking again, either with anger, the cold or maybe she was so upset. His grip loosened, but his hand stayed touching her skin. His cheek stung and was a contrasting red against his usually paleness, her eyes hovered over the mark and then fell to the ground.  
"Sorry, I deserved that. I shouldn't have...." the snow shone around her like an aura. "You're so beautiful," her eyes sparkled as she looked up to him. Snow gently caressed her skin.  
"I'm sorry, I guess I'm afraid to trust it," (A/N, McBealism not mine) she reached a slender hand up and timidly touched her handprint.  
"Trust what?" he questioned not used to such feelings or emotions.  
"What I feel, what I believe you feel, us. I have no idea," he picked up the cloak and knocked the snow off it. Placing it around her shoulder he led her back to the castle.  
----------------------------------------  
Draco walked Maria up to the portrait of the fat lady. He smiled as she gazed at it and then back at him, then at the floor.  
"Everyone will be in there, I can't face it, Draco."  
"Hey," he tilted her head upwards. "Don't put yourself down. Your friends are in there, probably wondering where you are.  
"Humph, friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Yeah, real friends, I'm an outsider, they've known each other since they started here. I don't belong," Maria's fair skin appeared to pale.  
"Maria, this isn't like me at all, I'm never sympathetic. I don't belong here anymore than you do. But those three idiots hate you so much that they beat me up to 'save' you."  
"You have friends here? Crabbe, Goyle what about them?" she quietly asked.  
"Them? They are not friends they're lackeys. They have the intellect of a dragon, and the sense of humour of a werewolf on a full moon," the corners of her mouth twitched.  
"Hey, it's true and nothing to smile about."  
"Draco, I don't get you. I doubt I ever will. But..." a noise sounded from behind the picture. "I'd better go before you get pounded again." He smiled and nodded. She took off the cloak and folded it in half before giving it back to him. "Thank you, for everything." She brushed her lips against his cheek and watched him disappear down the corridor. "Godric."  
In the Gryffndor common room groups were huddled together gossiping. Maria looked past them and hurried up into the sixth year dormitory. She sat down on her bed and took out her diary. It was a thin leather book with fine gold lettering and binds; she placed her wand on the spine.  
"Alohamora," the binds fell off the book, she opened it "dictate" and it flicked open on the first page, she then began to dictate to the book. "Everything has gone wrong, not only does Draco know about Beauxbatons, but the entire school does, I'm miserable, I tried to start fresh. It's impossible. I believe Draco when he says he didn't do this. Then again there's everything Hermione told me about Draco, that he's a pathological liar. I don't see that in him at all, I see a sensitive person that I feel connected with. Fini." The book snapped shut and rebound itself. Maria sighed and rubbed her eyes.  
"Are you all right?" looking up she saw Hermione.  
"Yeah," she smiled feebly.  
"I didn't know about..."  
"Don't bother, I didn't want anyone to know. However, I might just pull a little prank on McGonagall."  
"Why McGonagall?" Hermione asked.  
"She told Malfoy and he must have told everyone else."  
"Malfoy? Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode and Blaise Zabine told Pavati and Lavender. They heard it themselves."  
"Malfoy is innocent? I'm gonna do something to Slytherin that they won't forget soon." 


	11. Operation Pink

Hermione went back into the common room and sat with Ron and Harry. They were playing a game of wizarding chess. Ron was as usual winning as his Knight was destroying Harry's castle.  
"Damn, where's Maria?" Harry asked.  
"She's in the dorm, planning revenge on Slytherin," she replied thoughtfully.  
"Ooh, Harry lets go help. We can help stick it to Malfoy," Ron smiled as one of his pawns hacked at his opponents remaining castle.  
"Declare me the winner then?"  
"Ooh, why not, my record can stand one defeat," they abandoned the game and dashed off to the girls' dorm.  
Maria was staring out of the window sucking on the end of her quill. Slowly a wide smile spread across her face and became a wicked grin.  
"Hey, Maria. 'Mione tells us that you're gonna stick it to Slytherin," Ron said from behind.  
"Well, I feel Gryffindor pride is at stake and Miss' Parkinson, Bullstrode and Zabine are gonna get Slytherin in deep trouble. Hermione, can you brew polyjuice potion?"  
"For?"  
"Christmas...."  
----------------------------------------  
Over Christmas, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Maria were some of the few Gryffindor left. Slytherin had three members left Parkinson, Zabine and Bullstrode. Hermione and Maria needed the final ingredient of the polyjuice potion, a hair off one of the Slytherin girls. Their opportunity came while on their way to check on the potion.  
"Ooh, mudbloods," Pansy's shrill voice echoed along the corridor. Maria turned and saw Pansy and Millicent ready for a fight. She stuck her foot out and tripped the enemy up.  
"Oopsie, sorry Parkinson," Maria grinned at the other girl who glared from the floor. This quickly escalated into a full on fight during which Maria grabbed some of Pansy's hair and Hermione grabbed some of Millicent's. The two Gryffindor girls were rescued by Professor McGonagall, who sent them up to Gryffindor tower and the Slytherin girls to her office for being out of dorms after hours.  
Maria and Hermione smiled with victory, they ran to the potion and split it into two. They added the hair samples and then quickly drank it. They shuddered at the taste and their bodies convulsed as they turned into their chosen Slytherin. They quickly escaped and hurried towards the Slytherin dungeons. They approached the secret wall.  
"Password is mudblood." Maria told Hermione and the wall. It slid away and Maria entered the Slytherin common room for the first time. It was a low, dark and damp room with rough walls. The fire was dying and Blaise was nowhere to be seen. Maria withdrew her wand and grinned wickedly. "Hope Slytherin like pink," she uttered the spell and the walls became pink and the tall high backed leather chairs became comfy armchairs covered in fluffy pink material. Hermione went to work on the portrait laughing at what Maria had orchestrated. If things went wrong Maria would take the blame and Hermione wouldn't be named.  
"Done, let's go they'll be coming back soon," the girls left and rushed to their own common room as the polyjuice potion would soon wear off.  
The following morning when the other students returned and came in for lunch, Slytherin's would die of embarrassment. 


	12. Confrontation in the Great Hall

When Draco ventured into the sanctuary of the Slytherin common room the horror hit him.  
"PINK!!!!!" he squealed.  
"Euch," added Goyle. Draco threw his travelling cloak over one of the previously leather chairs.   
"Pansy! What the Hell have you done?" Pansy appeared at the staircase towards the dorms.  
"Me, Draco?"  
"Yes you imbecile, what have you done over Christmas?" he was becoming irritated.  
"Ooh, I like this," she cooed oblivious to him. Feeling sickened at the sight he promptly left for the great hall with the majority of the other members of his house.  
When he stepped into the hall everyone erupted into fits of laughter pointing at them. Draco looked down at his robes, which were the same baby pink as their common room. He would have screamed but he decided to not to give the Gryffindors the satisfaction. He stalked over to the Slytherin table and sat in his usual place. The others followed his example and sat down.   
Maria giggled and passed a knowing look at Hermione, Harry and Ron. She then cast a humoured look at Draco. Then leant in towards Hermione.   
"Malfoy doesn't look like he enjoys the new colour of his robes," she laughed, Hermione turned to look at him.   
"Poor Draco," she smiled.  
"Don't you pity him, he deserves the humiliation," replied Ron. Maria caught the Slytherin looking in her direction and winked. McGonagall was shouting at the collective Slytherins when Snape entered with identical pink robes. The hall sounded with a fresh batch of laughter that reached the teachers table. Tears were falling down Hagrid's cheeks whereas Snape was livid.  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" the potions master bellowed. The hall fell silent at this and Hermione cast a worried glance at Maria who shrugged it off. He began to approach them. "GRYFINNDORS, POTTER, BRISTOL, WEASLEY AND GRANGER. EXPLAIN YOURSELVES."  
"Sir?" Maria asked quizzically.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR ROBES AND COMMON ROOM?"  
"What do you mean?" her innocent act began to fool Ron and Harry who knew she'd done it.   
"YOU HAVE BEEN IN OUR COMMON ROOM AND...."  
"SEVERUS! Will you please refrain for verbally attacking my students?" McGonagall snapped. "How would they get into the dungeons? I believe that this prank is beyond Mr Potter and his friends. Fred, George this is of your calibre, did you do this?"  
"No Professor, we wouldn't be able to," Fred replied.  
"But who ever did this is a genius." George finished.  
"Thank you, Mr Weasleys. That's enough," the professors made their way to the table. Dumbledore stood he had obviously been amused. The staffs' victim glared around.  
"Whoever did this to Slytherin please come forward with the counter spell or the actual spell by the end of today and you will not be punished."  
"You mean I have to walk around like this for the rest of today?" Draco moaned a little too loud.  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy it does."  
"Malfoy, for future reference pink isn't your colour." Maria added.  
"Miss Bristol, that is enough. A confession can be anonymous as long as it's today." Snape looked as if he could spit flames and continued to glare at Maria.  
"So, Maria you gonna confess?" Harry asked.  
"Me? I knew nothing about that. I didn't enchant the wall."  
"'Moine?" Ron asked.  
"I may have aided,"  
"You're brilliant, Fred and George have nothing on the two of you."  
"Thank you," with that Maria bit into the potato smiling.  
Draco watched as Maria finished her food and left alone. He stood and began to leave but was halted by Pansy's arm.  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"Somewhere away from you, you made us look like idiots. You never think. As for you two," he turned to Goyle and Crabbe. "Just keep away, I don't want you around at the moment." He stalked away wanting to find Maria; he saw her leaning against the doorway looking out over the snowy grounds. He heard her sigh heavily and then walk away towards the lake. She sat down by the shore and gazed over towards Hogsmead.  
"Hi Draco," she said not turning to him.  
"How'd you know?" he enquired sitting down next to her.  
"Just did, I meant it," she smiled turning to him. "You don't suit pink."  
He laughed, "it was you then."  
"Was there any doubt?"  
"I suppose not, you're evil you know that? Not, dark arts evil just evil."  
"And your not?" she smiled.  
"My evil was implanted in me by father. Sorry, I'm not going to depress you."  
"Hey, I always have a shoulder available." Maria smiled affectionately.  
"Thank you, you're the only person who ever does listen to me."  
"It's all right, I just want to know something. What about us? I have nothing wrong with being friends I just... the kiss?"  
"Oh, erm, I... Us, is there an us? Do you want there to be an us?" he concentrated on the ground.  
"There isn't an us, but I'd there to be," she placed her hand under his chin and lifted his head so she could see into his eyes. "Would you?"  
"Yes, but what about the Gryffindors?"  
"Who cares? Draco, please let me get rid of the pink?"  
"PLEASE," Maria withdrew her wand and effortlessly removed the colour. "Thank you," he leant forward and kissed her on her cheek.  
"Can't you do better than that?" she asked him.  
"Ooh, I might be able to manage that." Maria giggled as Draco's mouth met hers. They remained in their steady lip lock for several minutes. When they separated they looked into each other's eyes. "Was that better?"  
"Yes. Now I'd better turn you back, because everyone'll know that I did it and if you tell anyone I'll ensure that you'll never procreate," she grinned wickedly and with a wave of her wand he was pink once more. "Meet you in the astronomy tower later tonight." Maria gently blew him a kiss as she headed back to the castle. 


	13. Meeting in the Astronomy Tower

Maria met with Draco who had been de-pinked, wearing a lilac top and navy trousers.  
"Hey," he was dressed in plain black trousers and shirt, with a large cloak. "You look.... good," she said.  
"So do you," she blushed. "Maria, erm, how's Gryffindor?"  
"Dragon, is that the best conversation you can come up with?" she grinned.  
"Well, I...." she wasn't listening, so she held his face and kissed him. "That is a much better topic."  
"Good," she held him and they kissed again with more passion. His arm slid around her waist and pulled her closer. Her hand made it's way to his hair where her fingers became intertwined with his blonde strands. He gently pulled away but kept her close.  
"Come with me, I want to show you something," he smiled. Her eyebrows raised she smiled crookedly.  
"Ooh, such as?" she asked wickedly. He reached into a corner and picked up his Nimbus 2001, pulling her towards the window he ordered it to hover. He mounted it and aided mount, she placed her arms around his waist and they flew out of the window. He took her over the lake and they hovered there above the black water in the silver moonlight. "Draco, it's amazing up here," she smiled resting her head on his back and gazing at the stars.  
"I know," they remained there for several minutes before he turned the broom around and they headed back to the castle. He landed on the astronomy tower's turret and they disembarked. Maria sighed as they sat down on the cold slate roof. Draco felt her shudder as she had done before when she was cold. He smiled and placed his arm and cloak around her. Her body nestled into his shoulder and her right arm wrapped around his waist.  
"I wish I was a bird and could fly around in this sky," she said breaking the silence.  
"I... I was once turned into a ferret by a professor, I've not once wanted to be an animal since."  
"I bet you were tres cute, all white and fluffy," she replied.  
"Ask Potter, he witnessed it."  
"I doubt Harry would ever call you cute," she chuckled.  
"I hope you're right that's just ewww," he exclaimed with mock repulsion. Her gaze shifted from the skies to Draco's eyes. He caught her look and ensnared her mouth with a tender kiss. Her eyes closed and his lips gradually moved down her jaw onto her neck. She shifted her body weight slightly, sighing and moaning gently. Her eyes fluttered open and she nudged him away as she saw a bush move against the breeze.  
"What the..." he sounded highly irritated.  
"Nothing, I'm sorry I thought I heard something. It's late I'd better go," he silently picked up the broom and flew her down to the window of the Gryffindor common room. She had intentionally opened it to allow air into the room as it had felt rather stuffy when she left. "Thank you," Maria placed a small kiss on his cheek and climbed inside.   
"Good job this window was open," she nodded. "Next Hogsmead weekend, will you accompany me?"  
"I'd love to, but what about Harry and Ron and Hermione, they'll have something to say about fraternising with the enemy and I'm sure the Slytherins will."  
"Just one day, please. Then you can go on hating me in public."  
"No, but... why don't we go to the Valentines Ball together? I'll think of what we can say to our houses," she replied biting her lower lip.  
"I'd be honoured. See you in potions," with that he left to creep back to the dungeons.  
Maria smiled and shut the window before slipping off to bed.  
  
Maria was shaken awake by Hermione the following morning. The sun was watery but visible and she was the only person still in bed.  
"Maria, Maria," she growled and pushed her friend out of the way and headed directly for the bathroom. "Everyone is at breakfast, I placed a note about the charm on Dumbledor's office door he'll not know it was us though."  
"Good," she snarled, Hermione's cheerful mood was too much for her, she needed to think of a plan regarding the Valentine Ball.  
"Woah, who bit you?" the other girl asked as Maria threw back her hair.  
"No-one, it's just too early," she replied beginning to clean her teeth.  
"I meant literally," Maria looked into the mirror above the sink and on her neck was a large red mark.  
"I must have slept on something," she lied, silently cursing Draco for it. Hermione didn't respond and left Maria alone to shower and dress. However as soon as she entered the common room the other girl continued her questioning.  
"Are you coming to breakfast?" she asked.  
"No, I'm not hungry. But, don't you miss out 'Moine."  
"Oh, it's okay I'm not either. So has anyone asked you to the ball?" Hermione quickly changed the subject. Then it hit her.  
"As a matter of fact, someone has," Maria smiled and sat in a chair collecting her morning books.  
"Who?"  
"Draco Malfoy," her friend's mouth hung open.  
"MALFOY? But, you hate him."  
"I know, I'm just going to show him up."  
"But, he might just be taking you to get at you."  
"I'm willing to take that risk," she finished. "Anyway, we've got potions." They left the tower, Hermione still in shock. 


	14. Lessons

Meanwhile, Draco had thought of his own story.  
"I've already asked Maria Bristol to the dance," he told Pansy Parkinson who had just asked him to attend with her.  
"But, Draco, we always go together to these silly little functions," she protested.  
"Ah, well this year I'm taking the Gryffindor and there's nothing you can do to stop me," he countered stubbornly.  
"But, Potty and Weasley as well as his ghastly brothers will lynch you,"   
'that probably isn't far wrong' he thought before replying. "I've got a cunning plan," (AN Blackadderism not mine) he said tapping his freshly shaven chin.  
"Ooh, tell me what it is," she replied sweetly.  
"I'm going to humiliate her in front of everyone," Pansy laughed evilly and he felt obliged to do the same.  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
Ron and Harry caught the two girls up on their way to potions. Harry quickly began an animated conversation with Hermione about transfiguration so Ron and Maria hung back.  
"Damn shame about the Yule Ball being cancelled." Ron said.  
"But I suppose Dumbledore has his reasons, besides there's a Valentines ball to make up for it."  
"But, that's not until February."  
"Yeah well it gives lots of planning time," she replied.  
"I messed up and nearly ended up going on my own last year."  
"Oh well, find that girl this time," they entered the classroom and Maria slid into her place next to Ron in the dungeons. Snape stormed in and slammed a pile of papers on his desk. Silence fell over the classroom.  
"Right, first off, Gryffindor these papers were a disgrace," the Slytherin's laughed but he banged his hand on the pile and continued, "with a few exceptions." Snape glared at Hermione and Maria, who was doing just as good a job as her friend at irritating him, only in a different way. "Secondly, I know that someone in this room executed the attack on my house," confused murmurs sounded. "SILENCE! Now textbooks out and read page 118."  
"What's with him?" Ron asked but was only answered by shrugs.  
"That includes you Weasley. Now, set up the equipment listed and begin in the following pairs. Goyle and Parkinson, Weasley and Patil, Crabbe and Bullstrode, Thomas and Longbottom, Potter and Brown, Granger and Zabine, Malfoy and Bristol." Maria and Draco simultaneously began to protest. "Oh, you don't want to? I heard you were going to the Valentines Ball together," they blushed slightly and then she unceremoniously dragged her things to his table glaring. Despite the fact that it was only the ninth of January everyone was excited about the Ball, and now every 5th year Slytherin and Gryffindor was confused about Maria and Draco. They silently set up their equipment and only talked when necessary.  
"Oh, have the two love birds fallen out?" Zabine asked getting giggles from all the Slytherins and most Gryffindors. Maria glared at him, as did her partner.  
"Shut it Blaise." he snapped. "We are not anything near love birds. For Gods sake she's a rabid dog." Maria's stare went from Zabine to Draco and then back to the potion, she was too mad to verbally castrate him now. Ron and Harry were still stunned by Snape's revelation about the Ball. Hermione really didn't want to be anywhere near them when Maria exploded at him, she was glad that she hadn't done it immediately because Snape would favour Draco rather than the Gryffindor.  
Their potion failed miserably as Maria wasn't careful enough with the ingredients; she mashed her roots and added too many causing it to be blood red rather than crimson. Snape naturally deducted points of Gryffindor and told her she was incompetent. Afterwards, she stormed from the room abandoning everyone and rushed to the lake, her blonde tresses streamed behind her. Her mood was reflected in the water, waves were rising high and crashing down. She calmed herself sufficiently as to not snap at the first person she saw and then hurried to Care of Magical Creatures.  
"Sorry Hagrid," she said despite the fact that she wasn't the last to arrive. The Ravenclaw's had to leave Trelawney's hideaway so that always made them late. The lesson was slow and dull; they watched a bird known as an Augurey, which cried just before the end on the lesson for no apparent reason (and Hagrid couldn't quite remember)....  
Until, the heavens opened just as they were half way back to the castle.  
"Sorry, that was what it meant, rain," the teacher yelled at them  
"God could have warned us couldn't he?" Ron grumbled as his hair stuck to his scalp. "He must have know,"  
"He did, he just forgot what he was warning us about," Hermione resolved. "At least we have lunch to dry off."  
"Mmm, food, I'm starved," Ron said as they entered the hallway.  
"See you later, I'm going to the common room." Maria dashed away without a glance to the others.  
"You think she's alright?" Harry asked Hermione as they entered the great hall.  
"Yeah, she's probably just not hungry," the girl replied sitting in her customary place at the Gryffindor table.  
"'Moine, you both missed breakfast. She must be hungry, do you think it's something to do with Malfoy?" she looked across the hall at the blonde sat at the Slytherin table. He sat propped up on his elbow looking at her before turning away." I mean why is she going to the ball with him?"  
"Why would she be bothered with what he said, Ron, she never cared before." Harry said selecting food.  
"I'll go see her when I've eaten something," Hermione said eating a slice of quiche. She ate and then left promptly for the common room. It was deserted so she went to the dorm, abandoned. The bathroom was the only other place she could be. Hermione heard her own footsteps echo on the cold tile floor.  
"Maria?" she asked the silence. "You in here?"  
"Yeah, hi 'Moine." Maria stepped out and smiled. "Why are you here?"  
"Looking for you, the boys are under the impression Malfoy's little comment upset you."  
"Oh, Draco," a coldness sounded in her voice.  
"Draco? First name terms."  
"I'm going to the ball with him after all, aren't I?"  
"I can't wait to see what you do to the slime sucker," they grinned, but Hermione suspected that there was hollowness behind Maria's façade. 


	15. Apology, reflection, dresses, shocks, pa...

Maria left Hermione in the common room with the boys and went to the kitchen to ask for some food. Harry had told her how to get in and the house elves were more than accommodating she ate well and then left. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stood in the entrance hall. Maria's eyes pierced into the back of Malfoys head causing him to turn to face her. "Bristol," he regarded her as if she were scum.  
"Malfoy, erm lose the dead beats," she said with a similar tone looking between the three of them.   
"Ha, no thanks. Well, are you going to tell me what you want or are you going to just stand glaring?"  
"He," she forced a small laugh. "Oh, ferret boy are we going to trade insults or are you going to lose the imbeciles."  
"What and leave myself unguarded?" he asked.  
"But Malfoy, I'm a pathetic little girl. What harm can I do?" she queried.  
"Exactly, come on Draco like you said 'she's a rabid dog'." Crabbe said grinning.  
"Crabbe come here and say that," she smiled. He sauntered over to her and stood before her.  
"You are an inbred rabid dog," he drawled slowly. Maintaining her smile she brought her knee upwards impacting it with Crabbe's crotch. "Oofff." Goyle hurried towards her but stopped when he saw the smile on her face. She quickly changed it to a scowl when she spotted Malfoy hiding a smile.  
"Malfoy, watch your back because one day you'll find a knife in it, and there's a good chance I'll be holding it." he was dumbstruck. Maria turned on her heel and headed back to Gryffindor tower. Once inside she collected her books from Hermione and together with Harry and Ron left. Malfoy stood as if waiting for her at the base of the staircase. She simply rolled her eyes and ignored him.  
"Bristol," he said as she passed.  
"Malfoy, just leave her alone you idiotic git." Ron replied.  
Draco passed him a note, "it's from Professor Dolis just give her it."  
"Dolis?" Ron asked the blonde.  
"Natural magic tutor, Bristol and I are in the same class," the red head frowned and continued on towards the greenhouses for Herbology. Ron gave Maria the note just before the start of the lesson; she simply slipped it into a pocket of her robes and the lesson continued.  
Afterwards she took out the note and read it. A second was concealed inside, which she also hid.  
'All sixth year natural magic students,  
Today's class has been cancelled due to unforeseen circumstances in the Forbidden Forest.  
Prof. Holly Dolis'  
"Looks like I've got a free next, I'll see you later I'm going to the library," the four split to go to their various different lessons. Maria walked slowly reading the second note.  
'Maria,  
I'm not sure I should be writing this. The other Slytherins are giving me hell for the ball especially Zabine and Parkinson. I don't want you to be mad with me....'  
She didn't want to read anymore and she just screwed it up and pushed it back into her pocket. The library was quiet; Draco wasn't visible so she placed her belongings on a table then went in search of a book on Hogwarts. She found 'Hogwarts: a history' and then returned to the table she flicked to a photograph of the head boy and girl for 1973. He was a Slytherin and she a Gryffindor. They were identified as Lucius Malfoy and Camea Madille. They were smiling and waving, Maria ran her finger affectionately over them and then slammed the book shut. She got up and replaced the book on the shelf, when she returned to the desk there was a small gift box with 'MB' on the card. Puzzled she looked around to see who had left it, no one was around so she placed it in her pocket and left. She ran up to her dorm and pulled a photograph album out. She returned to the common room where Hermione had left her own copy of 'Hogwarts: a history'. Taking that and the album over to the fireplace she sat down and withdrew the gift box. She read the card.  
'Maria,  
A late Christmas present and apology.  
Draco'  
She opened the box and inside there was a green snake about an inch high attached to a length of red ribbon. Stunned she gazed at it but left it in the box. She opened the book at the page with the 1973 head boy and girl. She then opened the photograph album and found the same picture in colour. She looked at the girls neck around it was a green snake. Slamming shut both the album and the book she went to find Malfoy, holding the gift. She checked the library and then the lake but finally saw him soaring around on his broom on the quidditch pitch. Maria sighed and sat down, he looked graceful and elegant. He then made a pass around the stands and then stopped looked at her then carried on. She looked at the snake; the green stone was cold in her palm. She placed it into her pocket and pulled out the note continuing to read where she'd left off.  
'...I didn't mean what I said. I was stupid; I just wanted Zabine to shut up. Will you still go to the ball with me? Even if you are going to embarrass me.  
Draco'  
"Will you?" a voice asked from behind her. She looked up at him replacing the letter and withdrawing his present.  
"What do you think?" she queried.  
"I hope you will, despite the fact I'm a pillock," she smiled.  
"Damn right you are, I will attend with you but don't think I've forgiven you," she showed him the snake. "What's this?"  
"A jade snake, do you like it?"  
"I do, but...." he took it out of her hand and tied it around her throat.  
"Jade is thought to be the concentrated essence of love, it's also meant to protect you and bring good luck, wealth, wisdom and longevity. It's a Malfoy tradition to give them to those we care for."  
"Oh, thank you. I need to tell you something. It's really important, I'll tell you after the ball." Maria smiled weakly.  
"Lesson's will be finishing soon, bye," he turned to leave.  
"Thanks, Draco. But I'm not talking to you until the Ball."  
"Okay," he leant forward and kissed her nose. "You alright?"  
"Yeah, I'd better go back to Gryffindor tower. Bye," he stood and watched her leave.  
----------------------------------------  
Harry and Ron managed to escape Trelawneys predictions of Harry's premature demise. Ron sat down by the fire kicking off his shoes. He saw something that he'd never seen before; he picked it up and leafed through it.  
"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked climbing through the portrait hole.  
"A photo album," he said continuing to look through the pages of moving pictures. The girl moved over and peered over his shoulder.  
"That can't be," she breathed.  
"What? Hermione, don't get all cryptic on me. To me it looks like Malfoy," he said stopping turning the pages.  
"That picture, I've seen it before," she looked closer. "They were head pupils, that is Lucius Malfoy. I don't recognise the girl though. I think 'Hogwarts: a history' said Malfoy was head boy in 1973."  
"Hermione, have memorised that book?"  
"Look, Ron. Just because I take an interest in what is around me." Maria entered the room.  
"What are you doing with my photo album?" she asked.  
"Erm, just looking, we didn't know whose it was." Ron said  
"Well, it's mine," she took the book back and left for the dorms holding the snake.  
Maria lay on the bed looking at that picture of Malfoy. Draco was more than he was, much more. Yet, they had both given snakes to their Gryffindors. How would she tell Draco? And what should she do about Hermione who maybe already understands? These questions reeled through her mind along with Lucius and Draco Malfoy. An owl landed on her bed with a note. She took it and read.  
'Meet me in the forest ASAP M'  
She heard a gentle tap on the door but ignored it, followed by a creak as it opened and then a set of footsteps.  
"Maria, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...." Hermione saw her roommate laid on her back wiping away at her eyes. "What's the matter?"  
"The picture, everything," she rubbed the snake around her throat. "I suppose you've worked it out."  
"What? You have a photography of Malfoys dad and some girl."  
"The some girl is my mother, Camea Madille, Lucius is Lucius. You've never wondered how I've not got a French accent and yet I'm from Beauxbatons?"  
"No, I don't understand."   
"No, I didn't expect you to. I have a French mother; she put me down for Beauxbatons. I've always lived in England just studied in France. I've had the worst day ever. I've argued with my.... with Draco. There is nothing that can make today worse,"  
"All it was, was an argument with Draco," Hermione stated.  
"Don't tell anyone, but Draco and I are an item. Haven't been long but we are, that is why his comment hurt and why we're going to the ball together. I can't tell you anymore, not that there is much more."  
"But, the picture?" she asked the blonde.  
"Picture? My mother and his father Lucius Malfoy as head boy and girl. I shouldn't be here 'Moine, maybe not this school but sure as Hell not this house. I'm going for a walk," Maria got up and left grabbing her cloak.  
She ventured down to the Forbidden Forest. There was a small campfire burning, she headed towards it knowing exactly what she'd find.  
"Maria, my dear," his cold voice drawled.  
"Lucius," they smiled at one another, hers more forced than his. "What do you want?"  
"Let's not rush this, hmm?" he asked. "How's my son?"  
"Draco's fine. He's doing well as far as I can tell. I'm in Gryffindor." Lucius reached over and touched the snake around her throat.  
"Your mother's?" he queried.  
"No, Draco gave me it earlier today." Maria was aware of how futile it would be to lie to him.  
"Hmm, my son seems to have taste when it comes to fine things as well as women," he touched her hair. "You have grown here under that idiot Dumbledore. Now, how is the plan progressing?"  
"The plan, Lucius?" she tilted her head. "It's not going to happen, I'm not giving you Harry. I'm not going to give in to you as easily as my mother did," she spat out the words as bullets.  
"You know what happened to your father don't you?"  
"You killed him, why me for this task? What about Draco? Why not use him?"  
"He's my son, in a perfect world he'd be your brother. I wouldn't leave this to him, I trust you to do it. Bring me Potter on Valentines day at midnight," Maria had never seen Lucius this restrained ever.   
"How?" she asked.  
"Seduce him, you seem good at that. Just deliver him to me. Oh, before you go my son likes you he didn't stop mentioning you all the time he was at home. He doesn't know of course about your task or that you and I know of each other. Be careful with him I am after all his father, if not yours," the man started to retreat in to the darkness. "Your mother is in good health, by the way. Until Valentines Day, adieu."  
The fire automatically extinguished and left Maria in almost blackness. Lighting her wand, she left for dinner. Was that a threat? Would he hurt her mother if she didn't deliver Harry? Suddenly, she didn't feel that hungry and returned to the dormitory. The album was still on her pillow, she didn't want to see Lucius Malfoy but she still had to face Draco in potions and natural magic the following day. He looked identical to his father in every way, but what do about Harry?  
----------------------------------------  
The mornings that followed this problem weighed heavily on her mind. Draco made his usual snide comments during potions directed at Hermione, Ron and Harry. The few that were directed at Maria were usually followed by apologetic glances from him. They met in secret several times to talk and just be together. They also conversed in natural magic as the class consisted of only four. Draco, Maria, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Mandy Brocklehurst. One from each house, so no one cared that touches between the two lasted slightly longer than they should have. The final Hogsmead weekend before the ball was a chance to buy dresses. Hermione was going with Ron as 'friends' and so she and Maria went to the robe shop first.  
Maria saw her perfect robes as soon as she stepped through the door; it was at first glance the same blue as her eyes. Hermione found some in a rich green, they hurried to try them on. When Maria stepped out the robes where a grey, the other girl came out looking stunning and Maria's dress turned orange.  
"Wow, Maria you have got to wear that it'll kill Draco," Hermione beamed.  
"Ron'll not stand a chance with you in those," Maria replied.  
"We'll take them," Hermione stated to the assistant and they giggled. They changed back into their regular robes and went to pay.  
"Are you buying expensive robes to hide the cheapness that will be under them, Bristol?" a shrill voice growled.  
"Parkinson, I am attending with Malfoy aren't. Seems he didn't want you," Maria retorted.  
"Means nothing, we have an unspoken bond," Maria laughed at Pansy's comment.  
"Sure," with that the Gryffindor girls left for The Three Broomsticks. Draco was sat inside with Crabbe and Goyle, Harry and Ron were laughing with Fred and George. Hermione and Maria bounced over to them carrying their boxes.  
"Hi, what are you up to?" Hermione asked.  
"What gives you the impression we're up to something?" Ron asked.  
"We got you drinks," Harry said pointing at two untouched butterbeers. They sat down and smiled.  
"Thanks," Maria looked at Fred and then George or was it George then Fred, she couldn't tell.  
"We've bought dungbombs, and other supplies," one of the twins said.  
"Honeydukes next?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes, a sugar fix." Maria drank deeply, feeling the butterbeer slip down. She felt Draco's eyes on her and smiled flicking her hair back over her shoulder.  
"Malfoy's watching us," Ron snarled.  
"Let him watch," Maria said.  
"You're nuts," Ron replied, draining his glass. Everyone laughed and as soon as they'd finished they went to buy sweets and eventually returned to Hogwarts.  
----------------------------------------  
Harry had managed to get Ron and his brothers to agree to let him take Ginny. The Boys were to meet Hermione and Ginny in the common room and Maria would meet Draco in the entrance hall. Hermione spent hours fixing her hair and make up (while studying) before dressing, as did Ginny. Maria, on the other hand dressed and then enchanted her hairbrush to pile her hair high on her head with a few ringlets framing her face, she similarly enchanted her make up (but she kept on the snake). The girls then ventured downstairs where Ron and Harry looked stunned at the girls, but who had obviously put a deal of effort into their own appearance. They complemented one another and then left for the great hall. Draco stood impatiently in the entrance hall; he had his back to Maria when she came down with the other Gryffindors. She left them and scurried over to him, getting his attention by placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
"Hi Draco," she smiled. He was wearing black velvet robes fastened with silver snakes.  
"Hi, wow, you scrub up well for special occasions," he smirked.  
"Thank you, so do you," her robes were the same blue as they were in the shop. He took her arm and led her into the Hall, which was decorated with red hearts. The Weird Sisters were on the stage preparing to sing.  
"Would you like a drink?" he asked.  
"Sure, erm, a butterbeer please," he disappeared leaving Maria stood smiling. Ron and Harry were looking at her, she could tell that they were thinking: 'what is she doing with him?' and 'what is she going to do?' Thankfully Draco returned and took her to a table. The Weird Sisters struck up an upbeat tune and a few couples including McGonagall and Vector began dancing. After a few songs Maria and Draco were joined by Zabine and Parkinson as well as Crabbe and Goyle who were dateless. Pansy wasn't pleased about Maria being with Draco, she kept touching him and whispering in his ear. Maria was getting annoyed with her.  
"Draco, let's dance," she whispered in his ear. He nodded and they moved on to the dance floor. They danced for several numbers before going back for another drink. Draco kept telling her jokes and making her smile.  
"Erm, Malfoy can I have a dance with Maria?" it was Ron who looked very uncomfortable.  
"Yes but I want her back Weasley," Maria scowled and followed her friend.  
"What are you going to do to him then?" he asked.  
"Ron, I'm not sure yet. Maybe some ton-tongue toffee or a canary cream," she answered as they danced. "Fred and George provided them of course."  
"Malfoy actually looks jealous of us. Ha," her dance partner laughed.  
"Ronald Weasley, you leave him to me," she kissed his cheek in a friendly manner and returned to Draco after the dance. "Draco, Ron thought you looked jealous."  
"Of Weasley, why would I? He's poor, red headed and is here with a mudblood," he announced blushing slightly.  
"Draco Malfoy, you blushed and you know exactly what I meant."  
"Hey, lay off. So what, he gets to see you in the mornings and at night. I don't," he pouted and looked sweet.  
"Sorry, how about we dance...." a slow ballad began. "Perfect," she pulled him back onto the dance floor and they slowly swayed to the beat as many other couples were doing. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and her hands rested lightly around his neck. She tossed her hair away and then looked up at him with large eyes. She pulled him in closer and without a moments thought his lips were on hers and they were kissing in front of everyone. Ron saw them, abandoned Hermione and stormed over to the couple. Wrenching Draco off Maria he stared at the Slytherin and dragged him out into the entrance hall.  
"Weasley what the hell is your problem?" he asked when Ron released him.  
"What were you doing?" the red head demanded.  
"Kissing my girlfriend, what do you think?" he yelled back, the Gryffindor snapped and hit at the blonde.  
"Ron, what are you doing?" Maria asked following them. "Get off him."  
"He deserved that," Ron growled restraining himself.  
"Why? He told you the truth," she knelt down next her fallen partner. "You okay?"  
"Yes, Weasley packs a moderate punch." Maria turned and glared at Ron.  
"Why did you do that?" she asked helping Draco to his feet.  
"He kissed you, I..."  
"Look Ron, he's my date and for your information my boyfriend. You had no right doing that. I know you hate him and I was going to tell you later, but this... Ugh," she sighed and leant in to Draco's ear. "Meet me in the astronomy tower, I'll be up soon."  
"Goodnight," he kissed her cheek and then left.  
"Thanks Ron," she turned to leave.  
"Maria, I'm sorry. I suppose I've ruined everyone's night. I just don't want to see you with him," she turned back.  
"I'm sorry too, I should have told you. But, I've only been here a short time so why do you care?"  
"I care 'cos I'm your friend. I don't want to see you hurt," she smiled.  
"Thanks, go back inside Hermione'll be waiting. Goodnight Ron," he smiled back and went back to the music and his partner.  
----------------------------------------  
Maria hurried up to the astronomy tower jumping the trick steps. Inside the small room Draco awaited, the moonlight highlighting his features.  
"Hi," he said not turning to face her.  
"Hi," she looked confused. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes, come here," he commanded. She walked over to the window and looked at him.  
"What?" he turned to face her and examined her.  
"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Lucius always told her that, 'Lucius, Valentines day, Harry'. Panic suddenly rose through her body, but was quickly quashed by a fierce, passionate kiss from Draco. He forcefully pushed her over, causing her to scream. She landed gently on the ground, the cold stone had been enchanted to be softer, he landed next to her and kissed her again. The passion mounted and when he withdrew for air her lips felt bruised. She blinked and entwined her arms around him; cushioning her head he slowly laid her down gazing into her eyes that glinted in the moonlight. His lips trailed along her jaw line and neck, she moaned lightly and felt his hand slip under her robe. Her eyes closed and she sighed contentedly as his hand massaged her thigh. His mouth moved up back up to her neck where he applied suction. Her eyes fluttered open and grew wide. She screamed slightly causing Draco to stop and look at her.  
"You all right?" he asked sitting up.  
"Yeah, sorry. Why don't we go down to the lake?" she smiled.  
"Why? It's warmer here, no-one'll come in," he looked puzzled.  
"No need to leave on my account," another voice drawled.  
"Lucius..." she said.  
"Father?" the young man queried.  
"Hello Draco, Maria," the older stepped out fully. "I thought you were going to give me quite a show then."  
"No chance," Maria snarled; Lucius' eyes narrowed at her.  
"Where is he then?" the elder asked.  
"Not here, I forgot. I couldn't do it,"  
"Do what?" Draco questioned.  
"Wait outside," Maria stated.  
"No!" the young blonde pouted.  
"Draco, now" Lucius growled at his son, who stood and left. "Well, you failed."  
"I couldn't do it. I'm sorry," she began to shake slightly.  
"You're shaking," he touched her cheek. "You have failed the Dark Lord, me and your mother."  
"I know, I'll get you Harry soon." Maria looked at him. "Just don't hurt anyone."  
"Very well, contact me when you have him for me," he smiled. "Go back to my son."  
"Well, we were planning on coming back in here," she replied.  
"DRACO!" the man boomed; the boy peered round the door before entering.  
In the light from the hall she could see the bruise beginning to appear where Ron had hit him. She stood and as she was about to place a hand over the injury it hit her from behind.  
"Crucio!" the pain hit her in the back, she inhaled deeply. Gritting her teeth and clamping her eyes closed she fought against the pain. Tears began falling and the pain intensified, she collapsed to the floor crying and whimpering.  
"Please......Lu...cius.....st..o...p"  
"Father, stop it you're hurting her." Draco looked at his father.  
"Beg me Maria."  
"P....l...ea....se,...I'm....s..o...rr...y," his wand moved off her and she fell flat on the floor.  
"He doesn't forgive easily, I said you would be punished." Maria fell unconscious. "Oblivisci," Draco's memory faded......  
----------------------------------------  
Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were enjoying the ball, Ron had however been scolded by both girls for hitting Draco, but Harry applauded him. They returned at midnight to the Gryffindor common room where McGonagall greeted them.  
"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, please sit down. Miss Weasley time to say goodnight." Ginny smiled at Harry and kissed him gently on the lips while Ron studied them in a big brother fashion. She muttered goodnight to the others then disappeared. "It seems that there has been an accident, Miss Bristol was hurt earlier in the...."  
"I'll kill Malfoy," Ron exclaimed loudly.  
"Mr Weasley I assure you Mr Malfoy wasn't involved. He in fact helped her a great deal by getting her to Madame Pomfrey so quickly."  
"What happened?" Hermione asked quietly.  
"We aren't entirely sure, it seems like dark magic. Possibly the Cruciatus curse. You are permitted to visit her tomorrow, however until then no student is allowed out of the dormitories. Understood?"  
"Yes, Professor." Hermione answered and the woman smiled and left.  
"Malfoy did this, you know his father is a death eater. He's probably well versed in the dark arts." Ron stated.  
"Ron, you can't blame Malfoy. McGonagall said that he helped her," the girl countered.  
"'Moine did you see what Maria had around her neck?" Harry asked.  
"A jade snake, Draco gave her it."  
"In that photograph of Lucius Malfoy the girl was wearing one," he explained, Hermione picked up the schools history book and flicked to the picture in question. There in black and white was a snake around Camea Madille's throat.  
"That's her mother," the girl said.  
"Why is she wearing the same symbol as her mother did?" Ron asked. "And why did Malfoy give her it?"  
"He gave her it as a gift, isn't he allowed?"  
"He's MALFOY, remember him, blonde, snobbish git in Slytherin?" the red head yelled.  
"I know very well who he is, but that isn't the point. He's allowed to give her a present. Anyway, Maria called Lucius Malfoy by his first name like she knows him."  
----------------------------------------  
Draco looked around the astronomy tower and saw Maria verging on unconsciousness mumbling incoherently. He knelt at her side and pushed her strands out of her face. He stroked the side of her face and then picked her up. He carried her to the hospital wing and placed her on the closest bed. She'd writhed in his arms and now in the bed was perfectly still. He fetched Madame Pomfrey who fussed around asking questions about what had happened. In the end she left her, summoning McGonagall.  
"Mr Malfoy, what happened?" she asked.  
"I don't know, for the millionth time I have no idea," he snapped.  
"Where is your wand?"  
"In my dorm, I didn't take it to the ball," he appeared tired and so the professor restrained herself from pursuing her line of questioning, opting to wait until the victim was awake. 


	16. Quidditch and Hermione's Found Something...

Maria let her eyes closed and inhaled deeply, the memory so vivid and yet non-existent. No one could know, not Hermione, Harry or Ron, but especially not Draco. She saw Lucius' face sneering, commanding and controlling her. She fell once more into sleep, waking in time for breakfast. Someone had brought her clean underwear, a pair of trousers, a t-shirt and a jumper (sweater). She smiled gratefully and pulling the curtains; dressed.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Stepping through the portrait she saw Harry and Ron.  
"Maria, how are you?" Ron asked.  
"Better, where's 'Moine?" she queried.  
"That's nice isn't it Ronnikins? No how are you or...."  
"Shut up, Fred. If you keep it up you'll never leave this castle." Ron reprimanded.  
"That hurt, besides, what use are NEWT's when we set up our own business?" Maria rolled her eyes.  
"Ron, Harry, how are you?" she smiled.  
"I'll be much better when my dear brothers leave." Maria laughed but the stabbing pain restricted her.  
"Makes a change others being attacked by dark magic," Harry said.  
"Yeah, it comes with the territory of being friends with ol' Harry Potter, here." Ron grinned.  
"Hmm, or enemy," she muttered. "I'm starved let's eat. Hermione!"  
"No, I've some arithmancy to do. But go ahead,"  
"Hermione, you are the strangest person I've met, it's Sunday and you're still working!" Fred replied.  
"Yes well, at least I'm hoping to pass my NEWT's first time," the girl replied frustrated.  
"That hurt, we're deeply wounded. We can't help it if we're just academically challenged," George countered.  
"Whatever," with that she slammed a large book down and began to scrawl on a piece of parchment. The others looked at one another and shrugged before departing.  
Once Hermione was sure they had gone she picked up a different book and opened it at a marked page. It displayed a large family tree.  
"Camea, Camea. Ah," her finger flew over the page and came to rest on the name Camea Madille....  
----------------------------------------  
The school was buzzing at the news of black magic happening within Hogwarts grounds. Maria had become a celebrity with everyone except the Slytherins. Dumbledore wished to talk with her after breakfast so she went to his office while the others returned to the common room.  
"Maria, do you have any description of who attacked you?" he asked slowly.  
"No, the spell hit me from behind. I know we shouldn't have been in the astronomy tower at all."  
"No, Miss Bristol you shouldn't have been, but I realise that you are teenagers and you will do what you will. My only concern is why attack you? And, why they were in the astronomy tower?"  
"Sir, if you're think it was Draco, you are mistaken. He didn't even have his wand with him," she said quietly staring intently at the stone.  
"I do not doubt that, thank you." Maria smiled and taking that as a dismissal went to collect her cloak before the quidditch match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw.   
Harry and Ron had opted to not watch Slytherin crush Ravenclaw choosing instead to write their transfiguration essay instead. Hermione was still pouring over her arithmancy so Maria went allow; besides they still believed it was Draco who'd attacked her.  
The match started with Ravenclaw getting an early lead before Slytherin reverted to their usual, violent tactics. The score was 40-70 to Slytherin when Draco darted downwards and then stopped placing his feet firmly on the ground. He'd caught the snitch; Maria cheered but received funny looks from both the Ravenclaws and Slytherins. She left the stands and waited by the exit from the pitch for him. His teammates snubbed her, but he greeted her with a timid kiss to the cheek.  
"Malfoy are you coming?" Bole a member of the team asked.  
"Yes, I'll be there in a minute," the team left him celebrating, when three Gryffindors approached....  
----------------------------------------  
Hermione sat staring at the page, she jumped when Ron tapped her shoulder.  
"Ron, don't do that!" she scolded.  
"Sorry, have you finished with those numbers?" he asked. His answer was not quite what he expected, Hermione snatched up the book and dragged him to the boys dormitory. Harry out of utter confusion followed when Ron shouted, "Have you flipped?"  
She dropped the book on Harry's bed and sat down by it.  
"Look at this," Hermione said re-opening the book.  
"What?" the boys questioned.  
"This," she pointed at the name below Camea Madille.   
"It says Cintadel Beausquet, so?" Ron replied.  
"Ron, that is Maria," she stated.  
"She barking, Harry we need to get her some help."  
"No, we need to talk to Maria."  
"Oh great you're both talking in code," but they all got up, Hermione picking up Maria's photo album and headed down to the quidditch pitch. 


	17. Revealing the Truth

"Hey, Potter are you here to acknowledge my victory?" Draco greeted.  
"Eat dirt Malfoy!" Harry retorted.  
"I'll leave that to Weasley." Maria rolled her eyes as they bickered.  
"Don't rise to him, Ron you're twice the man he is." Hermione joined in.  
"Oh, and I suppose you know how much of a man Draco is then 'Moine?" Maria asked.  
"Ron doesn't use underhanded tricks and his fathers money to get somewhere," the brunette argued.  
"Don't you involve Lucius in this, Draco doesn't ask for that."  
"Oh, sorry. Poor little Draco really hates the way his daddy buys him everything, including his place on the quidditch team." Maria's eyes narrowed.  
"Well at least he deserves a place unlike the twins," the blonde growled. Hermione stepped closer to Maria and slapped her across the face. The boys stood stunned Maria responded by grabbing and pulling Hermione's hair. Harry and Ron began to intervene while Draco smiled.  
"I know your secret," the true Gryffindor yelled, the other stopped instantly, frozen. Hermione straightened herself up and dusted down her robes. Maria bit her lip, her eyes wide.  
"What secret?" she whispered.  
"You're Cintadel Beausquet aren't you?" the silence echoed.  
"We need to see Dumbledore, I'm only going to say this once. Then I'll leave," she walked ahead back to the castle and McGonagall's office.  
"Professor, we need to see the headmaster." Maria said.  
"Miss Bristol, who needs to see the headmaster?" the Scottish woman asked.  
"Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, myself and you," the girls eyes were scared, her voice wavering.  
"Very well," the professor led the pupils to Dumbledore's office. Ron, Harry and Draco appeared confused. The headmaster appeared with a smile and allowed them to sit.  
"You wished to see me?" he said.  
"Yes, I need to tell you something." Maria began.  
"Very well."  
"My real name is Cintadel Beausquet, I was born in nineteen seventy four, a year after my mother left. Maria Bristol is my cousin; she attends Beauxbatons as did I. I finished school a long while ago."  
"Then why are you here?" Draco asked angrily.  
"Lucius Malfoy is my godfather. He asked me to attend here to keep an eye on you, Draco. Well, he said that he just wanted to make sure you were all right. So I took a youthening potion and began school again. At Hallowe'en he wanted to meet me. I was told to meet him in Hogsmeade after the feast. I waited until everyone had gone to bed and then I snuck out wearing an invisibility cloak. In Hogsmeade I met with him and we apperated to Malfoy Mansion. The plan was changed, because I was placed in Gryffindor. I suspect that was the reason, Harry. I'm meant to deliver you ASAP. My job was to hand you to Lucius; his first date was Valentines. I forgot to hand you over and that was why he put the curse on me. I couldn't do it, you were meant to help me Draco," she stopped and stared intently at the fire. Dumbledore stood in front of it and tossed in some powder.  
"Severus Snape."  
"Headmaster?" Snape's disembodied head questioned.  
"I require an ageing potion," the older man stated.  
"Very well, I will bring it up," with a pop he disappeared.  
Harry looked at Cintadel, "thanks."  
"What? Why?" she asked looking up at him.  
"Because you haven't taken me to him," he explained.  
"It's okay, you're a nice kid."  
"WHAT? AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO'S CONFUSED? IF MY FATHER IS YOUR GODFATHER HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW?" Draco shouted; Cintadel looked at him.  
"Do you remember your sixth birthday party?" she asked with a small smile.  
"Yes, it was a pool party."  
"It became a water fight and everyone except Crabbe, Goyle and a girl attacked you."  
"How'd you know?" he asked.  
"I was on your team, that's how I know. That was the only time I met you, before I came here." Snape swept into the room yielding a bottle.  
"Headmaster, the potion," the bottle was passed from the potions master to the head, to the student impostor. "It's for Miss Bristol?" Snape asked; Cintadel stood in a challenging pose.  
"Drink," she obeyed the older man and placed the bottle to her lips. The liquid coursed down her throat, then her veins. Her eyes fluttered and the bottle slipped from her grasp smashing on the floor. Her body collapsed into the chair. When her eyes opened they were the same as was her hair, but she had grown a further inch or two and her skin has paled and aged to that of a woman in her early twenties.  
"Draco, do you recognise me?" she asked kneeling before him.  
"No! Because you're lying, you don't know my father at all," he protested.  
"Hermione?" the young woman turned to the teenager.  
"Malfoy, much as I hate you..." she held out the photo album.  
"What's this?" he asked as Maria took it.  
"Here," she opened it at a photograph of the Malfoys, Cintadel and her mother. "Myself, you, Narcissa, Lucius and my mother."  
"Father has this picture on his desk,"  
"You were cute as a kid," she smiled.  
"Shut it," he growled blushing.  
"Professor, I'll pack my things and leave." Cintadel finished.  
"That's not necessary, I think I have an idea what will happen if you do," Dumbledore stated.  
"I won't be killed," she replied standing once more. "How can I stay? The longer I'm here the greater risk I become."  
"Mr Malfoy, I trust you will not breathe a word of this to your father?" the old professor asked.  
"I WILL TELL HIM, DAMN IT, THESE ARE SCANDALOUS LIES!"  
"Draco, didn't you find it odd that suddenly I walk in and you tell me everything? That we have a bond that is so bizarre?" she asked. "That I knew exactly how to pull that prank on Slytherin? That I've heard of the Polyjuice Potion? That I never worked and yet got the grades?"  
"I guess not," he said turning away.  
"I have a link with you, not a biological one, not a magical one, but a spiritual one. When you were born, that was the day my father died at Lucius' hands. We can communicate so easily because, the giver of your life took my father's away," she reached behind her neck and took off the jade symbol; she gazed at it running her fingers over the etched surface. "I can't have this, I know the symbolism of it, that is why I can't accept it. You remember I wanted to tell you something after the ball. I wanted to say that I'm not to be trusted; you giving this to me says you trust me. I'm virtually a death eater, in fact if Voldemort wasn't such a sexist pig I would have been. I did this and everything for Lucius. The thing is Draco I don't want to see you join the dark side. Fight him, you're stronger than that." Cintadel gave him the object. The room was silent except for the crackle of the fire.  
"Look," she pulled her robes off her shoulder and turned her back to Draco. Emblazoned on her delicate skin was a slivery version of the Dark Mark. It glistened and shined. "You see, I owe Lucius too much...."  
"Why didn't he let me do this?" he asked.  
"He was protecting you, if it went wrong you'd be safe."  
"Why do you owe him?" Harry asked.  
"Lucius saved me and my mother from death, he's provided for us and protected us," she explained.  
"But he killed your father!" Ron stated his mouth gaping open.  
"He's... I bet he's a great father; he's been fantastic with me. I guess he took over from my father. He doesn't yell or..."  
"WHAT?" Draco snorted. "My father shouts and gets so mad at the littlest things."  
"What? Lucius is patient and gentle. He used to take me on trips and have fun."  
"Father only ever took me to Diagon Alley. His gentleness extends as far as to not kill me if I fail to catch the snitch. Patience is definitely not a word I'd use to describe him."  
"How can you say that? He's the nicest man I've ever met," she yelled. "If I were his child I'd respect him and do everything I could to please him...."  
"ENOUGH! You can bicker about Lucius Malfoy's personality later," Dumbledore shouted. "Miss Beausquet, I can only do so much to ensure your safety, and that only extends as far as Hogwarts. I suggest that we come up with a solution where in everyone is in minimal risk."  
"These are Death Eaters here!!!!" Ron exclaimed.  
"I'll go to him," Harry stated flatly. Cintadel stared, her mouth gaping open.  
"Harry, no!" Hermione gasped.  
"No, 'Moine. If Lucius wants me he can have me. Maria.... Cintadel is our friend. We can't abandon her."  
"I'm doing this to stop you from being in danger. Professor, if I don't take the potion I'll age. Correct Snape?"  
"Yes," he snarled.  
"Therefore if you keep everyone in the Great Hall I'll age infront of everyone. I've had to take it once a day at midnight. If I take a smaller dose I'll age after a few hours. I can run from Hogwarts and apparate to Lucius saying I barely escaped."  
"Very well, but I doubt Lucius would believe that I placed you there for no reason."  
"I can perform a little dark magic and project the Dark Mark. Chaos will ensue, Lucius I'm sure will arrive. I can perform dark magic on no one, but if 'Moine and Ron are in the hospital wing. I can be on my way to delivering Harry just when I age."  
"Very well, Miss Bris...Beausquet. Carry out you plan as you wish. When I see the Dark Mark the students will be ordered into the Great Hall. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley accompany Miss Beausquet." Everyone slowly left, but none more so than Draco. Cintadel took Hermione and Ron to a deserted corridor. 


	18. Showtime Showdown

"Right, 'Moine, Ron lay down. I'm going to set of the Cruciatus curse, and I don't want it to hit you." Cintadel explained, they laid down close to each other. Ron gripping Hermione's hand. "Crucio!" A bolt of green shot from her wand and hit the wall leaving a black scorch mark.  
"Nice shot," Ron smiled.  
"Just because I didn't hit you. Stand up, I need to get rid of you now. Thanks for being my friend, you shouldn't have trusted me though. Sorry about this," they had stood up and had looked mock scared. "petrificus totalis." Their bodies froze and clattered to the floor.  
Cintadel fled out to a window and shouted: - "MOSMORDE!!" The Dark Mark hovered in the sky. She moved quickly back to the Gryffindor common room. Inside Harry sat b the chess set, she smiled feebly at him and sat opposite.  
"Hi," he said painfully.  
"They'll be fine Harry, their just petrified. We need to wait for the message to go to the hall," she replied. No sooner had she spoken that McGonnagal dashed in.  
"All pupils report to the Great Hall," she bellowed. Everyone cast shocked glances at one another and then filed out. Cintadel and Harry last.  
*****  
Cintadel and Harry rested on their sleeping bags, she felt the potion wear off, she leapt up as her skin aged. The pupils around her gasped, screamed or made other noises directed at her. She looked at Draco who was situated nearby but had his back to her bored. Smiling weakly at Harry she ran. She reached the edge of the forest when a pair of strong hands gripped her. Tears she hadn't realised had existed fell down her cheeks, she gazed up at the person who'd grabbed her.  
"Lucius," she sighed. "I've failed, the potion wore off and everyone saw me."  
"WHAT?" he was angry, shaking her violently. "I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED AN IDIOTIC CHILD!"  
"Lucius, I'm sorry. I didn't intend on this happening," she sobbed.  
"Wait," his eyes narrowed at something behind her. She turned around. Something, no someone blond was pulling something towards them.  
"Father," the voice, unmistakably Draco's, drawled. "Harry Potter."  
"Draco, my boy, congratulations!" the elder man released her grasping Harry. "The Dark Lord will be pleased. Cintadel, I knew you wouldn't fail me."  
"Of course," she was slightly taken aback by Draco's actions, he wasn't taking all the glory. But, he'd done the one thing she never wanted to see happen.  
"You must return to school, Cintadel and I will deal with the rest."  
*****  
Lucius grinned as Draco returned. Cintadel's mind was racing she didn't know what to do. Harry's body was limp, if she did nothing she'd be honoured beyond her wildest dreams. Yet, Harry was a friend and he trusted her to stop this. Without giving it a second thought she whipped out her wand.  
"Leave him Lucius, I'm not doing this. He trusted me and you taught me to be honourable. I won't let you hurt him, release him," she had shocked even herself, the man sneered.  
"Oh, don't be a fool you stupid girl. You won't be able to stop this," he stated.  
"RELEASE HIM, NOW! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WIN THIS TIME. YOU HAVE CONTROL OVER ME. EVERY TEACHER IN THIS SCHOOL WILL AID ME AND YOU WOULDN'T STAND A CHANCE. YOU MAY BE RUTHLESS BUT THIS TIME I WON'T GIVE IN TO YOU!" Cintadel hadn't realised that several teachers had appeared at the door of the school, but Lucius had. He realised that this fight wouldn't be one he'd win.  
"You will pay for your disobedience," he snarled before disappearting. Cintadel dropped to her knees and held Harry affectionately. Dumbledore slowly made his way down to them and the journey back to the castle took what seemed like forever. Hermione and Ron rushed to the side of Harry's invisible stretcher and went with him to the hospital wing. Cintadel slumped to her knees and wept. It was over for her, with Lucius having disowned her her mother would too. She had nowhere, it was time for her to start over for herself.  
*****  
  
  
THE END 


	19. Epilogue

1.1.1.1 AN. OK Star Chaser, you were right I'm not going to leave it there. I wouldn't do that to y'all. DEDICATED TO STAR CHASER. (I wrote this at like 5am this morning and so don't blame me for this.) Please read my new fic Crystal Power (  
  
1.1.1.2 Epilogue  
  
When Cintadel had finally composed herself she stormed into the Great Hall. All eyes fell on her, Draco looked panicked. She walked calmly over to him and seized his arm.  
  
"Come with me!" she hissed into his ear as she pulled him away. Once in the entrance way her eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
"Cintadel, Maria whatever the Hell your name is, what are you doing?" he snarled.  
  
"What am I doing? What do you mean what am I doing. I'm not the one who dragged Harry Potter outside and tried to sell him to the Dark Lord," her voice echoed off the stone and magnified.  
  
"I wanted you to save him to prove you were a coward. Obviously you succeeded. It was simple really; while everyone was in shock I stunned him and took him out a secret passage. I'm not exactly what you thought either," he was almost grinning.  
  
"Oh, glad you cleared that up. You've ruined my life, Draco. No, I wasn't perfect I just wanted to prove that I wasn't all bad to my mother who is probably being tortured right about now. Live with that, because you did that," tears slipped from her eyes. "I can't live with that. I have nothing!"  
  
"You'll have even less in about five minutes," an ice-cold voice sounded behind her. She failed to turn, aware of what was coming.  
  
"Lucius, get it over with. Your son is just like you, be proud of that," she smiled unable to do anything else.  
  
"Oh, I am. I just wish that you had turned out more like me too. Your mother died ashamed of you, you'll not die as quickly. St Mungo's will be your home for the remained of your pathetic existence. CRUCIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Cintadel's body lay still after a while and Draco entered back into the Hall. Lucius vanished into the night once more.  
  
Aftermath  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron remained the perfect trio. Harry a little more scarred that she died for him, but life went on. Unfortunately for Lucius, Snape saw the finale to the scene and ensure that he was put away in Azakaban. Draco was isolated further from the Goodies, pushing him towards the Dark Side; he wasn't responsible for anything therefore was innocent in the eyes of the Ministry. He became a hero the Slytherins and was still loathed by everyone else. In other words normality was restored. 


End file.
